From U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,567, it is known for a gripper tool, comprising two saddles and two supporting tubes to which suction grippers are secured, to be placed first with both saddles on the crossbar of a transfer press and then displaced along the crossbar, overcoming friction, by means of a clamping and locking lever in order to bring parallel wedge faces on both sides simultaneously into contact with corresponding wedge faces on bearings fixedly connected to the crossbar, and furthermore during this motion to introduce centering bolts into fitting centering bores on the saddles and bearings, respectively. The time and force required for horizontally displacing the gripper tool on the crossbar and forcing it between the crossbars is problematic.